Retorno
by Endoriel
Summary: La guerra del anillo ha terminado, la paz gobernara en toda la tierra media... pero en lo profundo del bosque negro un padre busca desesperado a su único hijo; todos han regresado pero su pequeño no da la menor señal de vida. Thranduil con el alma en pedazos decide cubrirse con el disfraz de rey, esperando a que su Hojita Verde regrese... One-Shot de Thranduil


**Retorno**

La batalla por la Tierra Media había terminado; Dol Guldur había sido destruido desde los cimientos, el bosque se bautizó con otro nombre "El Bosque de Hojas Verdes", la tranquilidad reinaba en toda Arda.

Más sin embargo una figura demacrada por la guerra, la soledad y la perdida; un alma desdichada, que ha perdido todo el brillo en sus ojos. Sí la guerra ha terminado, ¿Pero a cambio de qué? Cientos de personas, cintos de miles de personas fueron sacrificadas en el proceso. Tantas familias que quedaron fracturadas; tanta sangre regada por la tierra; tantos inocentes muertos. Niños, mujeres, ancianos… nadie se salvó de la desgracias.

Ahora ese espíritu inquebrantable ante los ojos de los demás; esa alma digna de seguir; la sabiduría y arrogancia personificadas en un hermoso ser… no ya no era nada de eso.

Hacía más de un año que el soporte de su vida se marchó sin decir más. El rey del Bosque de Hojas Verdes se atormentaba todos los días por esa fatídica decisión; desde que envió a su único hijo a Rivendel su alma no ha tenido descanso. Día tras día; noche tras noche; su mente lo tortura por su decisión.

Le habían llegado rumores del triunfo de Gondor hacía más de dos meses; más sin embargo de su hoja verde no sabía nada.

Como todos los días Thranduil se sentó en su trono viendo fijamente a ninguna parte; para él la única forma de acallar su dolor era ocultarse tras la máscara de rey. Pocos en realidad sabían cuánto le dolía cada segundo.

-_Hîr nîn*_ hemos recibido noticias del oeste –Anglord uno de los capitanes más fieles al rey se reportaba ante su señor- las arañas están siendo desalojadas victoriosamente… ¿_aranya_*? –cuestiono el elfo al ver que Thranduil estaba perdido en otro mundo.

-Continua –dijo sin ánimos; ni siquiera se molestó en verlo a los ojos.

Durante un tiempo Anglord continuaba dando su informe con satisfacción pues toda eran buenas noticias; pero Thranduil no escucho palabra alguna, su mente trataba de encontrar por toda Arda a su único hijo.

¿Cómo es que nadie puede dar noticias del príncipe? Su mente maquinaba muchas posibilidades que su corazón se negaba a creer. Se repetía una y otra vez que si Legolas estuviera herido, moribundo, muer… no se atrevía ni a pensar en esa palabra; pero de ser así ya le hubieran llegado informes. Pues las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar.

Con ese pensamiento se entusiasmaba un poco y lo impulsaba a soportar esas horas de tormento.

No se dio cuenta cuando el soldado se macho dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos; ahora todo lo hacia mecánico, no era consciente de las ordenes o de si comía o dormía. Se sentía como fuera de su cuerpo; su mente vagaba en busca de su hijo, pero su cuerpo le recordaba constantemente que seguía en su palacio.

Por primera vez tenía prisa; ya que para los elfos que tienen mucho años de vida, hablar de poco tiempo es un terreno desconocido. Pero para este padre desesperado cada minuto lejos de su Legolas era una eternidad que no quería vivir, un tormento sin descanso.

El crepúsculo vespertino estaba por culminar; sus labores como rey acabarían y ahora solo le restaba fingir estar revisando papeles en su estudio. Cuando iba bajando el primer escalón un soldado entro al lugar algo agitado diciendo que un extranjero deseaba hablar con el urgentemente. De muy mala gana le indico al elfo que trajera al extraño a su presencia.

Tomo asiento de nuevo y enderezo su postura; mostrando el orgullo y superioridad de su ser. En el salón del trono solo quedaba él; minutos antes de la llegada del soldado había ordenado que se retiraron los guardias.

Con paso tímido y dudoso entro una figurilla con capa gris y traje de caza verde oliva, cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a los dos completamente solos y ajenos al exterior. Camino con mayor timidez hacia el trono, se arrodillo unos metros antes de llegar agachado la cabeza.

-Hîr nîn –hablo en voz baja el extraño personaje- deseo su perdón.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del elfo, Thranduil creyó estar delirando; la voz del elfo era parecida a la de su hijo, pero un poco más grave. Esto llamo su atención y puso toda su atención en el extranjero, pues anteriormente solo veía al infinito.

El elfo al sentir la penetrante mirada del rey se levantó temeroso, irguió su figura, después lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta las orillas de su extensa capucha; ahí se quedó unos segundos dudando en si dejársela o quitársela.

Thranduil solo seguía cada uno de sus movimientos sin inmutar ninguna facción de su hermoso rostro. Con su penetrante vista vio perfectamente como el otro apretaba los labios. Con un movimiento rápido el extraño elfo se quitó la capa dejando al descubierto su identidad.

El rey sin razonar un solo momento se puso de pie y lentamente fue bajando los escalones del trono, sin despegar la vista de Legolas. Tantas veces había imaginado esa escena que temía fuera un delirio.

En el último escalón se detuvo y comenzó a caminar más lento hacia su hijo que permanecía inmóvil. Podía oler claramente su fragancia, sentir el calor de su cuerpo; eso no podía ser un espejismo. A pocos paso de él paro en seco, Legolas giro su figura por completo quedando frente a frente con su padre.

-¿Legolas? –la voz del rey fue casi un susurro desesperado.

-Padre… yo –el olor del príncipe comenzó a flaquear, las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-Legolas –los ojos del rey comenzaron a iluminarse y una sonrisa de lado comenzó a formarse.

Durante unos segundos se observaron sin decir nada, no se movían; nada parecían presos de un extraño trance.

-Legolas –de un momento a otro la voz del rey se tornó fría y llena de furia provocando que su entrecejo se frunciera notablemente.

-_Ada_*, lo siento… -el joven trato de defenderse rápidamente.

-¿Lo sientes? –un gran sarcasmo gobernó la oración- ¿Lo sientes? Has desobedecido una orden de tu rey. Enlistándote clandestinamente en una misión suicida –la mirada del rey era imponente-. Tus ordenes eran llevar una misiva a Imladris; nada más –por instinto de protección el joven se separó unos pasos de su padre o mejor dicho de su rey.

-Lo sé; pero el destino de toda Arda estaba en peligro –Legolas tenía un su mirada algo de ¿miedo?

-Pudiste informarme.

-Te hubieras negado –Hoja Verde defendía su postura aunque de manera insolente.

-No me levantes la voz jovencito; soy tu rey y me debes respeto –Thranduil comenzó a escudarse con su estatus de gobernante-. Quebrantas mis órdenes, no sé nada sobre ti o tu paradero y además de eso llegas a mi palacio ocultándote como un ladrón.

-No tenía forma de enviarte misivas; era muy arriesgado. Estaba en combate casi a diario; Frodo desaparece con todo y anillo, Mithrandir se cae en Moria, Gollum nos seguía el paso; fuimos a los confines del mundo buscando a los muertos; Aragorn fue coronado…

Legolas comenzó a relatar brevemente todo lo acontecido en su aventura aunque no en orden. Parecía un elfito que se defendía de un castigo por haber roto un florero.

Por su parte Thranduil lo veía fijamente sin doblegar su postura ante su hijo. Él tenía que ser reprendido por su falta de responsabilidad; por todas esas horas interminables de agonía; por dejarlo solo.

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente y escuchaba sus incongruentes argumentos, venía a su mente tantos recuerdos de su hijo cuando era un niño. Todas esas veces que ocultaba las manos en su espalda cuando hacía una travesura… ya no era un niño y tenía que empezar a comprenderlo.

Había ido a las más grandes guerras y regresar ileso. Su pequeño ya era todo un adulto capaz de sobrevivir solo perfectamente; aunque le doliera admitirlo.

-Le dije a los guardias que no te avisaran de mi llegada; Gimli no quería entrar en Fangorn; no dormí mientras cazamos a los Uruk-jais –Legolas se vio obligado a tomar una gran bocarada de aire-. Frodo regresó sin un dedo –prosiguió su incoherente relato-; deje a _Wathnim*_ en Riven…

El joven elfo se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando Thranduil comenzó a reír a carcajadas; unas genuinas y sonoras carcajadas que inundaban todo el lugar. Al rey le parecía de lo más tierno y a la vez gracioso, ver a su hijo un gran guerrero, defenderse sin descanso durante más de media hora como un elfito regañado.

-Ni un siglo entero de combate cambiaran carácter –consiguió decir entre risitas el rey; el rostro del príncipe estaba desencajado no comprendía el extraño humor de su padre.

\- ¡Llevo más de media hora hablando sin parar, tratando de defenderme de tu ira! Y tú te burlas de mí.

-¿Quién es ese tal Gimli del que tanto hablabas? –como de costumbre el rey cambio de tema; el príncipe solo encarno una ceja -. Ya me contaras después –dijo recuperando la compostura-. Legolas, si estoy enojado por tu insensatez; pero la alegría que siento al tenerte a mi lado sano y salvo, no se comparan con mi furia.

Mientras decía aquello se fue acercando a su hijo; en cuanto termino estrujo en sus brazos con fuerza. Legolas aun desconcertado respondió al abrazo.

-Esto no significa que no estés castigado –Thranduil separo un poco a Legolas-. Un mes entero enseñando a los nuevos elfitos arqueros…

-_Ada_* son un desastre –trato de defenderse rápidamente.

-Un gran guerrero como tu debe de transmitir sus conocimientos; y que mejor que a las nuevas generaciones –Legolas le dedico una sonrisa de por más falsa.

Sin decir más ambos; padre e hijo salieron de lo más contentos. De inmediato Thranduil ordeno a Galion que preparara una gran cena para ese día; tenía que celebrar el regreso de su hijo.

En cualquier otro lugar esto sería una idea descabella; pero recordemos que es un reino de elfos silvanos, mejor conocidos como los elfos alegras. Para ellos hacer una gran fiesta no requiere de tantos preparativos y una pequeña comida puede convertirse en una gran fiesta; ni hablar de una pequeña cena en palacio.

Como era de esperarse el rumor corrió más rápido que el agua de los ríos y en pocas horas uno de los salones ya estaba listo para el "pequeño" banquete.

La cena era muy tranquila y todos querían escuchar las grandes historias de su príncipe; este los complacía al momento y narraba detalladamente cada uno de los sucesos, aunque aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de decir que Gimli un enano de Erebor era su mejor amigo.

Thranduil solo observaba a su Hoja Verde con admiración y orgullo. Sonreía con todos los demás elfos al escuchar las extrañas experiencias con el "humano" Gimli –pues eso suponía que era-. Cuando noto que Legolas no había probado bocado alguno; con gran gentileza pidió a sus súbditos dejaran respirar un poco al recién llegado.

-No has parado de hablar desde que comenzó la fiesta –dijo un sonriente Thranduil.

-Estoy exhausto; tengo que tomar un poco de agua –Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa.

El rey dirigía al príncipe por la espalda; lo invito a tomar asiento y le hizo compañía en su comida, tomando un vaso de vino y algunas uvas rojas. En cuanto Legolas comenzó a probar alimento, Thranduil casi se infarta de los pocos modales que tenía su hijo al comer.

Rápidamente Legolas se disculpó y corrigió su manera de comer; era obvio que después de tanto tiempo sin usar cubiertos, se acostumbrara a comer con poca elegancia.

-Me causa cierta curiosidad ese amigo tuyo Gimli –Thranduil vio de reojo al príncipe mientras dirigía un poco de vino a su boca; Legolas solo se refugió en la comida-. Invítalo a venir; quiero conocer al nuevo compañero de aventuras de mi hijo.

Hoja Verde trago en gordo y asintió con la mirada.

La cena continúo y por petición del rey dejaron en paz al príncipe en lo que reposaba la comida. Todos aceptaron; siguieron cantando y los pequeños jugaban a ser "Legolas contra los orcos", esto saco más de una risita del príncipe y del rey. Aunque también no se olvidaban de Gimli y para desgracia del pobre príncipe algunos afirmaban era un elfo y otros un humano; vaya sorpresa cuando se enteraran de su raza.

Desde que había llegado al reino esta era la primera vez que pensaba en Gimli y con ello su presencia; hacia a apenas pocos días se habían separado y ya lo extrañaba.

Un aire de nostalgia se sentía en las fronteras del Bosque Negro; ahora conocido como El Bosque de Hojas Verdes. Dos grandes amigos unidos por la desgracia y desesperación de los tiempos llegan al final de su camino, después de todas esas aventuras, los meses juntos, juegos tontos, batallas que se cantaran en canciones… ahora ha llegado el momento de despedirse.

El joven príncipe elfo aun no comprende ¿cómo fue que él llego a tener como mejor a migo a un insignificante enano? ¿Qué los unió? Ninguno de los dos podría responder estas preguntas. Para ellos no existe pasado, las peleas de sus antepasados ya no tienen relevancia en sus vidas; en su amistad.

Una muy extraña amistad; no solo para elfos y enanos, sino también para los hombre, pues bien sabido era en todos los reinos que entre estas dos razas no se pueden tatar con amabilidad. Sin importarles esto ellos decidieron forjar su amistad de entre las cenizas.

No saben cuánto tiempo llevan parados viendo fijamente a un punto perdido en el bosque, sabiendo lo que se avecina. Por fin después de muchos intentos Legolas logra giras su mirada asía Gimli; este aún se encuentra perdido en la negrura del místico lugar.

-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, maese Gimli –atino a decir el elfo con una sonrisa forzada; el enano dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-Eso parece –fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

-Mi señor enano; no me diga que le teme a la obscuridad –dijo divertido el elfo tratando de quitar tención al momento.

-Elfo loco –se bufo fingiendo estar ofendido-. Los enanos no le tememos ni a la negrura de las profundidades del mundo.

-Gran valor presume; aunque yo recuerdo a cierto enano titubear ante…

-Eso no fue lo que paso –corto rápidamente Gimli sabiendo perfectamente a que quería llegar su acompañante.

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó, sin importar los fuertes que fingieran ser ninguno de los dos quería perder la compañía del otro.

-_Gimli mellon edhel, Elbereth män ril men * _-Legolas pronuncio su despedida con un aire de tristeza combinada con alegría; el enano solo lo vio muy penetrantemente.

-¿Te has atrevido a insultarme? Elfo –por poco nuestro enano sacaba su hacha; el príncipe solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-Ten un buen viaje –Legolas no repetiría aquello en la lengua común.

-Lo tendré; ahora que ya no tengo que cuidar los pasos de un niño todo será más fácil –Gimli estiro un poco el cuello enderezando su posición.

-Gimli espero tu pronta visita; no te libraras tan fácil de mí.

-Lo mismo digo; aprenderás lo que es la buena comida: carne de puerco, cerveza de…

-De malta; disfrutaras de la gran hospitalidad de los enanos –Legolas engroso un poco más su voz imitando el muy conocido discurso del enano.

-Si –fue más un suspiro que una afirmación-. Bien el tiempo nos apremia, debemos continuar nuestros caminos.

Sin más ambos solo se limitaron a observarse, estrechas sus manos y dedicarse un corto abrazo. La despedida era dura, no tenían por qué retardarla más. Así fue como nuestros grandes héroes continuaron sus caminos por separado, dirigiéndose por fin a sus hogares.

-¿Legolas? –la voz de su padre lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Si –trato de fingir estar concentrado en la conversación.

-Te decía que ya no tendrás que estar de misión cada semana… ¿Legolas? –Thranduil se giró a su hijo al ver que este no le ponía ni el menor interés.

-Lo siento no puedo concentrarme –comento distraído el príncipe.

-Me doy cuenta.

El rey al no poder llamar la atención de su hijo le dijo que se retirara a sus aposentos a descansar; para su sorpresa este acepto y se marchó al instante sin poner la menor resistencia. Vio como Legolas camina como flotando en el aire, pero no le dio mayor importancia por el momento, supuso que era el cansancio del viaje.

Cuando la fiesta improvisa se acabó, Thranduil se marchó a su habitación; se bañó con agua fría, pues quería que todo su cuerpo descansara. Se colocó un delgada pijama y salió a su balcón a admirar las estrellas; su vista se fijó en una sola.

-_Nîn meleth, Ilúvatar män amarth ion în; an andúnë bar__band. __Olass leg ar… kel-_ _taur –_suspiró con gran nostalgia- _adar os quen, meleth…_

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **este One-shot fue echo, escrito inspirado y dedicado a **Martha Guadalupe Duran Ochoa **ganadora de un fic en mi pagina de facebook. Espero y haya sido de tu agrado.

Quiero saber sus comentarios; ya saben: amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, reprimiendas y demás es bienvenido acá.

Saludos; asta la próxima **_Endoriel_**

_Traducciones:_

_Hîr nîn*- Mi señor_

_Aranya*- Mi rey_

_Ada*- Padre_

_Wathnim*- Sombra blanca (wath-sombra, nim-blanca) caballo de Legolas._

_Gimli mellon edhel; Elbereth män ril men *- Gimli amigo de los elfos; que Elbereth bendiga e ilumine tu camino._

_Nîn meleth, Ilúvatar män amarth ion în; an andúnë bar__band. Olass leg ar… kel-_ _taur. __Adar os quen, meleth-. Mi amor, Ilúvatar bendijo el destino de nuestro hijo; largas fueran las puestas de sol en las que viví en cautiverio. Hoja Verde ahora junto a mí… no partirá del bosque. Seré un mejor padre, amor._


End file.
